You Need Sleep, Leo!
by otps-a-plenty
Summary: In which Nico and Leo are kissing and get walked in on. TWICE.
1. Story

"Leo, you're overdue for a break. And sleep. And food!" Nico was saying to me as I weaved my way around in the engine room of the Argo II. I was making sure none of the gas tanks were leaking, or any pipes rusting, or anything going wrong. We had just taken a really short break to make repairs, but we had to set sail before I could double check everything.

I was just about done, but I'm going to milk protective Nico for as long as I can. (He's always protective, but that's entirely besides the point.) I wiped my forehead on my rag, getting even more oil on my face, and turned towards Nico.

He was cute when he was frustrated.

Nico's usually pale neck got red splotches, and he stood up tall which made me feel tall, because I still had a good inch or two on him. I walked towards him, and started to unbutton his aviator jacket-it was boiling in here, and he had to be hot. (Also, he tends to wear tighter shirts and the way they stuck to his chest…what was I saying?)

He fought to keep his voice steady when he calmly asked me, "Leo? What are you doing?" I just laughed and gently took off the jacket. I made eye contact with him, and got lost in his dark brown eyes. They were something I could always rely on–Nico has a lot of walls up, and I could understand that, and respected his boundaries.

But his eyes…a whole different story. They told his whole life, they told the truth. He tried not to abuse it, but that's what Nico gets for having pretty eyes. Ugh. I shot a quick look at Nico's lips, but then looked at his entire face.

Smirking slightly, Nico stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward to kiss me. I smiled and leaned into him. I let his jacket slip from my grasp and wrapped one of my arms around his slim waist, the other twirled in his hair. His hands were knotted in my hair, pressing my face closer to his.

Cornering him against the wall, I tried to close all the space between us, even though we didn't have much room as it was.

Now, I don't consider myself a hopeless romantic, but I love kissing Nico.

Absolutely love it. I love how Nico has to stand on his tiptoes and I have to hunch over to meet his lips, I love how Nico is so…not vocal, exactly, make he makes lots of little grunts and groans and ugh it turns me to mush. I love how his skin can cool me down and make me want to burst into flame all at once, I love holding him the most, though. I'm like a heater, and Nico is always so cold, all the time. I love being able to hold him and make him warm, and make him feel safe in my arms. It makes me feel important and wanted, needed. I never felt like that, but Nico made me feel that way.

Kisses were really nice with Nico.

Just as Nico was pressing his tongue in between my lips, I heard a cough coming from my right.

I immediately broke apart from Nico and looked to see who made the noise. I saw the other four, and it appears like they've been here for a long time.

Piper was grinning like mad woman, Hazel looked happy, Frank was kind of disturbed, but Jason was laughing. (Probably at my face. Jerk.)

I leaned against the wall, and started running my fingers through my hair. "Well, uh, fancy seeing you guys here…?" I said, trying to distract them with my half assed attempt at humor. Nico was blushing and putting his jacket back on.

"So, ah….Hi?" I didn't know why I was getting all flustered. Nico and I, we were planning on coming out to them soon anyway. But this was…not how we planned to do it. We weren't going to tell them until Percy and Annabeth were saved, because it's just easier to come out to all of them at once.

"Yes!" Piper yelled, to my surprise. She was holding out her hands towards Frank and Hazel, who were rooting around in their pocket for pulled out a few drachmas and dropped them into Piper's outstretched hand.

"What just happened?" Nico asked, the flush slowly leaving his face.

As Piper counted her earnings, Jason explained, "Piper started a bet about when you two would finally get together a few days ago. Frank and Hazel lost, and we won," Jason said, grabbing his half from the pile Piper was holding.

Hazel walked towards us and gave us a bone crushing hug. I released the tension that had worked its way into my shoulders, and hugged her back. She leaned back and faced Nico. "You should have told us earlier, know we…" I blocked out what she was saying when Jason approached me.

"You know we're fine with this, right?" He said, and I collapsed against the wall. I had been stressing for so long about coming out to them, and they were being really good about it and I was just overstressed. I chuckled and started rubbing the nape of my neck. "Yes, I know. I just was…" I trailed off knowing he understood what I was trying to say.

From behind me, Nico piped up, "Leo needs food! And sleep!"

I blushed while Jason ruffled up my hair.

"Alright, it's our shift anyway. Take a plate and goblet and sleep," Frank said, and everyone else followed him as they left the engine room. Nico walked towards me and grabbed my hand. "Well, that was uncomfortable but you still need food and sleep." I just laughed and kissed his forehead.


	2. Bonus Chapter!

"Hey, Leo, have you seen–" Percy stuttered to a stop as he opened the door.

Me and Nico froze and broke apart. We were just kissing, thankfully. ('Just kissing' was a bit of an under exaggeration. We were both shirtless and there was a fair amount of tongue.)

I just kind of reached around Nico and grabbed my shirt, while Nico put on his. Once I did, I got up the courage to look at Percy's face.

"Hey Percy. What did you need?" I asked, willing the flush in my cheeks to go down.

I wasn't as flustered as one would expect to be in this situation, but this is how I came out the last time, so...I got used to it?

How the Hades does that happen?

Percy began to gesture wildly while saying, "Uh, I think I'm just going to ask Piper. See you guys later," then fled the room.

Nico slumped onto my bed.

"Well, we seem to have a bad streak. This is not how I plan to come out to Annabeth, is that clear?" he said, resigned.

I exhaled and nodded. Percy was probably interrogating Piper as we speak.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to her. She'll hate us if Percy is the one to tell her," I said, grabbing Nico's hand.

"Now? You don't want to plan or anything?" Nico asked, and I could tell he was fighting to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

"We'll just wing it. We didn't exactly have much planning time before, have we?" I replied, and grabbed his hand.

"Besides, she likes us. Company is nice," I said, opening the door and walking down the corridor. I was still dragging Nico,though he wasn't resisting quite as much now.

Reaching Annabeth's door, I tentatively knocked.

"Annabeth? Can we come in?" I called in softly.

From within the room, I heard her say, "Yeah."

Dropping Nico's hand, I turned the knob and came in.

"Hey Annabeth."

Crap.

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Nico are hella gay."

"Whatever makes you happy. And it's Nico and I."

"Thanks for your support."

I closed the door.

Nico stared at me.

Did I really just say 'hella gay?'


End file.
